world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081114FateErisio
gardeningCatastrophe GC began bothering temeriticArduite TA at 22:30 -- TA: sup GC: Oh! Good I got the handle right TA: i should hope so TA: you just got in a couple hours ago GC: I was barly paying attention, I just wanted to get it over with mostly GC: *Barely TA: yea it went pretty smoothly though TA: so thats cool TA: also boring GC: Ehe yeah, even though this world is anything but TA: it looks kinda neat from what i can see GC: I saw a bullfrog eat an ape GC: it had a woodchipper mouth GC: I see where the "terror" part of the world comes from TA: damn TA: i cant even think of anything witty to say about that TA: thats fucked up GC: To be fair, the ape had a snake for one arm and a drill for the other TA: fuck your world GC: It*s also noisy, but at least my sprite is nice! TA: yea TA: if you ignore the gunshots my world is pretty damn quiet TA: so thats nice GC: Man, everyone else got the quiet lands GC: I mean, mine is usualy just jungle noises, until those darn wubs happen again TA: you should turn on some bassnectar as a mating call TA: maybe youll get some GC: get some what? TA: booty dude come on GC: My dad says that booties are for kicking and that*s it GC: My mom says a lot of different stuff I won*t repeat TA: dude you know thats the dumbest thing anyone has ever said asses are only secondary for kicking TA: you have to grab every ass you see GC: ...Why!? TA: science of course GC: Booties are n-not a part of science! GC: I know because I am a devoted scientist! TA: obviously not TA: booties are the core science TA: you should go exploring GC: Besides, I don*t think I want any "booty" from this planet GC: it*ll probably explode or something TA: yea thats probably a good point TA: exercise caution around explosive asses GC: I*ll plan too, I don*t really want to be near them, from land of terror or otherwise TA: idk what kind of fuckin problem you have with the plumpest and most useful of bodilly organs GC: I don*t have any real *problem* with them, it*s just that I don*t really see the appeal TA: man TA: missin out TA: what kind of science nerd are you GC: Oh! I*m a botanist! That means I mainly work with plants of all kinds! Although botany is my main and favorite subject, I dabble in all other kinds! GC: Why do you ask? TA: because youre not an assologist TA: tryin to figure out what kind of other science there is TA: seems to cover all the bases GC: What?! That doesn*t sound like it*d cover anything at all! The study of a single piece of the body is such a pointless endeavor! What is there to discover there?! TA: someone needs to get laid GC: ...! GC: I-I refuse! TA: man TA: shocker GC: I know enough about that from being practically forced to listen to my parents do "it" because you could hear it in the whole hive! TA: gross TA: but clearly the enjoyed it TA: they* GC: I didn*t! GC: g*ah! TA: cuz you werent doin it asshole GC: I don**t want to ev*en *think* about do*ing *that*! TA: what grabbing your ass TA: dont look at me dude TA: hands firmly planted on this ass over here GC: N*O! TA: wait your turn shit GC: I don*t wa*nt to th*ink abo*ut doi*ng anyth*ing re*mote*ly se*xual in G*EN*ERA*L! TA: damn dude TA: aight whatever TA: enjoy your plant party i guess GC: I... I w*ill... TA: youre really easy to fuck with TA: gotta be careful dude GC: Not usually... GC: I just hate that topic... TA: i dont get it but aight TA: i wont poke your bulge or whatever GC: ech GC: Thanks for stopping I guess TA: dont worry about it TA: it was fun while it lasted but then you got mad GC: Yeah, because you were being mean GC: about my science and... *that* stuff TA: man TA: i just dont know how useful botany is gonna be dude GC: Well, I*m on a world covered in plants GC: I can *talk* to plants GC: and I have a sprite *surprise* made of plants TA: oh well there you go then GC: I *think* botany just might help TA: also TA: just throwin this out there GC: ? TA: you might want to get used to the idea of doin it at least once GC: Why? GC: What if I don*t want to? TA: i dont want to be the bearer of sexy news TA: but theres only 20 of us TA: so do the math i guess GC: Well, what if I don*t want to take part in that? TA: im shruggin so hard dude you dont even know TA: im just sayin be ready could happen GC: I mean, I wouldn*t mind dating someone, but the sex part is just... ech... TA: weve got 3 jobs to do in this game dude TA: survive win and fuck TA: in that order probably TA: but i hope not GC: I will do 2 out of those 3 with the strongest ferocity! TA: awesome TA: 66% we got this shit GC: You can all do the last 33 while I*m not here TA: aight TA: ima go dress up in random shit for a while nothin else to do TA: i gotta find some outfits for this adventure GC: Have fun, Imma go talk to my sprit or sumthin GC: seeya TA: peace -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased bothering temeriticArduite TA at 23:25 --